


The Informant

by sydwrites



Series: FLIP ZIMMERMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Cum Eating, Degrading Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader is a stripper, Shameless Smut, little to no aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: detective zimmerman comes in to ask you about a client. he leaves with much more than expected.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: FLIP ZIMMERMAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959448
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

You stood in front of the mirror in your apartment, admiring your newest outfit. It was rare that you got this excited over a new outfit but this one was just so beautiful. It was a leather bodice that connected to lace stockings with a red thong underneath. You splurged and bought yourself a pair of black studded Louboutins with the classic red soles. It matched perfectly and you looked absolutely ravishing. 

Yes, you were a part-time stripper. You had a day job, sure, but nights is when you got to do what you really enjoyed: dancing. You have always loved dancing and the minute you took a pole dancing class, you were addicted. Plus, it paid well and you managed to find a nice club to dance at in Colorado Springs. There was plenty of security and you had the option whether or not you wanted to be an escort. You weren’t because you were just doing it for the dancing and the income. On any given day, you could bring home anywhere from $500-$3000 a night. You enjoyed the extra income because it was paying off your student loans while also allowing you to enjoy a comfortable lifestyle. 

You put the finishing touches on your look, including gem beauty marks, your signature. Putting your fleece-lined trench coat over your outfit and grabbing your after-work duffle, you walked outside and were instantly hit with the cold Colorado weather. You shivered, walking quickly to your car and turning it on to get the heat running. As soon as your car heated up, you began driving to the club, careful to avoid ice patches as you turned into the employee parking lot, parking and quickly walking inside. Thankful for the extra heat in the club, you took off your trench and walked over to your station, putting everything down and touching up your look, politely nodding and smiling at the other girls. You really only had a few friends at this job since you were part time and it was probably better to keep more to yourself at the club… it has served you well thus far. There was never any drama surrounding you.

Your boss suddenly came through the curtain and approached you.

“Hey, there’s a cop here who needs to talk to you about one of your clients. Meet him in your room once you’re done.”

He rushed out and all the other girls had their eyes on you. A cop? You were nervous as you put the finishing touches on your look, standing up and straightening out your outfit as you walked out and headed to your private room. You opened the curtains to reveal one of the tallest, biggest, and most handsome men you’d ever seen. He had sleek black hair with kind eyes, a Roman nose, and full lips below a thick mustache. His skin was painted with freckles and moles trailing down to the collar of the red and black flannel he was wearing. He cleared this throat to break the silence and you immediately snapped your eyes up to his, blushing at the fact that he’d obviously caught you ogling him.

“I’m, uh, Detective Zimmerman.” He smiled and extended his large hand.

“I’m Y/N, but around here, I’m Bellatrix.”

You stepped forwards and couldn’t help noticing the way his eyes roamed down your figure before coming up to meet yours once more.

“You look too young to be working here. If you don’t mind my asking, how old are you?”

You blushed. “I’m 20. Gotta pay off the student loans somehow…”

His eyes bulged out of his head. “You’re a student??”

You blushed madly. “Yes, but please don’t turn me into the school. I really want to finish college so that I can get a good job. This is just for fun because I like dancing, I’m not full time. Please don’t tell anyone.”

He nodded, still looking dumbfounded. “I won’t. I’m just sorry that you’ve had to turn to this for money.”

You got a little angry. “I’m not just doing this for the money, Detective. I like dancing and I don’t get to do enough of it in my normal life. Sorry if this lifestyle is offensive to you.”

“No, no. You’ve got it all wrong. I’m not offended by this at all and I appreciate your love for dancing. I’m just sorry that you have to work at a place like this in order to do what you like. That’s all. Honestly, I think you’re quite brave for following your passion.”

You smiled as you took his hand, shaking it. You both stood there shaking hands for a few moments, looking at each other before he pulled his hand away and broke eye contact. You could’ve sworn you saw some color flash across his cheeks.

He tore his eyes away and cleared his throat again.

“We have a person of interest in a big case that’s a regular at this…establishment. I talked to the manager and he said that you have serviced him.”

He pulled out a picture and showed it to you. You bent down to get a better look and our eyes widened as you recognized who he was.

His eyebrows shot up. “You recognize this man?”

You looked into his eyes and nodded. “Yes. He was here a few days ago, actually.”

He leaned in closer. “What do you know about him?”

You reached around to grab the small prop chair in the corner and pulled it in front of him. You straddled it, making sure that your legs were spread open and that your arms were subtly squeezing your already large breasts together.

His eyes went straight down to look in between your legs and then came up to look at your breasts before darting back up to look at you. He was flustered, you could tell.

You began. “He didn’t really say much. Ordered a drink at the bar and then asked for a lap dance. Introduced himself as Charles, didn’t get a last name. I’ve seen him in here before but I’ve never talked to him or heard any of the girls talk about him.”

You bit your lip, not really wanting to say the next part. He noticed and gently placed a large hand on your knee.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me everything.”

You sighed. “No, it’s something I think you’ll find important. He had this strange tendency…he kept mentioning how beautiful my light skin was and how he would love to, um…”

You paused, really embarrassed.

“He wanted to bring me back to his ‘friends’ and…um…breed me. He said things like ‘whites are supreme’ and ‘you would make such beautiful white babies’. It was really weird and scary. I was genuinely afraid that he was going to try and take me or something.”

You shuddered at the memory and looked down at the floor, a little ashamed. He took his hand off your knee and motioned you over to sit with him. You got up and sat next to him, looking up at his freckled face.

He looked down at you with a worried and sorry expression on his face. You bit your lip.

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s not gonna hurt you, especially not now that I know. Do you know or did you notice anything else about him?”

You thought back and remembered something. “He had a tattoo on his forearm.” You winced. “It was the Klan symbol.”

He took out his notepad and scribbled everything down quickly.

“Thank you, you’ve given me a lot of good information.”

He begun to get up but you instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned back, confused.

“Since you’re here…would you like a dance? On the house.”

He contemplated for a minute. “I probably shouldn’t…”

You gave him a seductive smirk before standing up and running your hands up and down his chest.

“But I’m sure you’re stressed out from this case, Detective Zimmerman. Let me help you…relax.”

His eyes darkened and you heard a faint groan from deep in his chest. He grabbed your hips quickly and sat back on the couch, you falling on top of him to sit on his lap. His eyes looked into yours intensely, never breaking contact.

“Show me what you’ve got, little one.”

You inhaled sharply at the nickname before smirking confidently.

You bent down to whisper in his ear, “With pleasure, Detective.”

You shoved your hips forward, feeling his hardening length as he groaned and shuddered. The grip on your hips tightened as you breathed heavily into his ear, giving him goosebumps.

He leans forward to nip at your neck, causing you to mean quietly. You couldn’t help it, he was really attractive and you ground down even harder against him. One of his hands shot up and grabbed you by the back of your head and pulling your ear down to his lips. He growled.

“If you keep this up, I won’t be able to stop myself from fucking your filthy cunt right here on this couch.”

You gasped at his dirty words as you felt a rush of liquid heat pool in your underwear.

You huffed. “What if that’s what I want from you?”

He groaned and pushed his hips up against your center.

“You’re a tease, you know that? Fuck, I love putting my big cock into naughty whores like you and making them scream my name.”

You moaned as he kept meeting your thrusts with his jean-covered length and began biting at your neck and shoulder, leaving his marks behind.

You started bouncing up and down on his lap, simulating sex and making loud noises. You threw your head back and started moaning.

“Oh fuck, Detective Zimmerman! Your cock feels so good inside of me, it’s so big. Please fuck me harder sir I need it so bad. I’m so wet for you, please!”

He growled and grabbed your hips to stop you.

“You wanna play that game with me, slut? I’ll show you what my dick can do. Gonna fucking destroy your cunt with my big cock and you’re gonna take it like a good little slut. Right?”

You try to grind against him again, feeling a new rush of heat pool in between your legs but he shoves you off of him. He rips his jeans open and shoves them down his legs, then pulling his long hard length out of his boxers and pushing them down to meet his jeans.

You couldn’t help but stare in awe at his length. It was fucking massive, easily the biggest and thickest you’d ever seen.

He smirked and began stroking himself.

“Like what you see? If you want it, you gotta earn it like a good whore. Dance and strip for me and maybe I’ll let you have my cock.”

You blush and bite your lip at his dirty words. Never had anyone called you a whore and slut in this context before…and you liked it. A lot.

You began swaying your hips and rubbing your hands over your breasts. He grunted at the sight. You then reached around to take the leather bodice off, unclipping it from the stocking and throwing it to the side, revealing your large breasts and hard nipples to his wanting eyes. You licked your fingers before rubbing your bare nipples and gasping loudly, causing his hips to jump up into his hand. You trailed your hands down your hips before teasing the waistband of your red thong. His strokes increased and you decided to play with him a little.

“Do you want these off, Detective?” You asked coyly.

He grunted, bucking his hips up into his hand. “You know what I want.”

You took your hand off your body completely and crossed your arms tin front of you to hide your breasts.

“I need to hear you say it, Zimmerman.”

He growled and gritted the words through his teeth. “I want, no I need you to take that fucking thong off.”

You smile and let your hands back down to your sides, putting your thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down. You stepped out of them and started walking up to him, stopping just out of arms length of him. His hand sped up even more as you snaked your hand down to rub your soaking heat. You collected some on your finger and held it up to his face, letting him see the glimmer of your slick.

“Do you see how wet I am for you, Detective Zimmerman?”

He lets out a strangled moan. “Oh fuck.”

You brought the fingers to his lips. “Would you like to taste it, sir?”

He grunted before wrapping his lips around your fingers and sucking on them, cleaning them before releasing them with a pop.

He reached out and grabbed your hips roughly and set you back on his lap, lips instantly connecting with your neck and shoulders. You shrieked as his bit down.

He mumbled into your neck, “Fucking tease. Letting me suck the juices off your fingers, shit, you tasted so fucking good little girl.”

He let his lips move down to bite and lick at your nipples, emitting small sighs from you before he pulled away to look at you.

“So fucking sexy. I’m gonna wreck you with my cock so that you’ll only want me inside you for the rest of your life. No one will ever be as good as me, no one will be able to make you feel as good as me.”

You whispered, “P-Please, Detective Zimmerman.”

He growled and positioned his length at your entrance, not giving you any warning before pushing in and groaning loudly. You yelped.

“Oh fuck you’re big.”

He thrusted up into you, smirking. “Yeah, you like my cock? Tell me how much you like it, slut.”

“I-I like it so much sir. It’s so big and wide and it feels so good stretching me out. No one has ever stretched my pussy this good. Please, start moving, please. I need it so bad.”

He grabs your hips and guides you up before slamming you down, bucking his hips up to meet yours. You screamed out and threw your head back.

He ground his teeth together, trying to keep himself together.

“Fuck, your cunt is tight around me, taking me so well and squeezing me so good. You’re fucking amazing, Y/N.”

You began fucking yourself on his length as his hips continued to buck up and meet yours, the tip of him hitting your cervix on every stroke. You were already close and the fact that he was hitting your cervix and g-spots was definitely not helping.

“I’m close, sir. You’re fucking me so good I can’t help it.” You whined out, causing him to moan loudly.

“Shit I’m close too. Never had a cunt squeeze me this good before, fuck. I’m gonna fill you up with my cum and then fuck it deep into you so that you’ll never forget whose dick you belong to.”

He began thrusting up faster into you and you began bouncing violently on top of him. When his hand came down to stroke your clit, you were done.

“Fuck Detective, I’m coming! Fuck! Shit!”

You cried out as your orgasm fell over you, pouring your release all over his length as it continued to thrust up into you. He growled.

“I’m so close. Keep squeezin’ me tight like that.” You clenched around him. “Fuck yes, just like that! Fucking shit, I’m coming. Gonna fuck my cum into your cunt so good and deep. Fuck!”

After a few quick strokes, you felt his warm release coating your insides as he continued to thrust erratically and deeply into you. He lifted you off of him and you collapsed next to him, completely spent from your intense orgasm. He laid his head back and took deep breaths, trying to recover. You both stayed still for a moment before you got up and began putting your bodice back on. He watched you with a big dopey smile on his face as he pulled his boxers and pants back up. You pulled your thong on and gasped.

“Shit Detective Zimmerman, why’d your load have to be so big? It’s gonna soak through my thong.”

He got up and walked over, cupping your center with his palm and smirking.

“Good. Then everyone will know what a good little whore you’ve been tonight.”

He reaches into his coat pocket and grabs a $50 bill, putting it between his teeth and tucking it into your bra, nuzzling his face in your chest for a moment before pulling back with a smirk.

He bends down to whisper in your ear. “See you next time, beautiful.”

He opens the curtains and walks out, leaving you with cum-soaked underwear and a big smile on your face.

You needed to see him again.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just as you had given up hope, detective zimmerman shows up at the club wanting more…and you’re more than happy to see to it that he gets serviced.

It had been over a week since your meeting with Detective Zimmerman and you hadn’t stopped thinking about him. You watched the door and scanned the crowd constantly every night hoping he would show up again.

He hasn’t.

You kept trying to tell yourself that he was a police detective and that he probably didn’t have a whole lot of free time to spend at a strip club, nor did he probably even want to be seen at a strip club. But after a few days of hopefulness, the self-doubt began.

He probably didn’t even like it, he was just being nice.

He’s older than you and you’re a fucking stripper, why would he want to see you again?

He’s not coming back.

You came into work that night and sat down at your table with a sigh. You had finally given up hope and although it was a bit relieving, it was still sad. You really liked him.

Tonight you were dancing on stage because it was theme night, so you had a special outfit on. You decided to go with your police woman outfit, it was your sexiest plus it was a little way to keep a part of the Detective with you as you danced the night away, probably thinking about him the whole time. Oops.

You put the finishing touches on your makeup and pin the big shiny fake badge onto your costume before standing up and looking at yourself in the full length mirror. You looked fucking good and you smirked, spinning around to check yourself out. You walked out to the bar to grab yourself a drink before your set, earning some approving noises from the gentlemen at the bar. You had just finished the last of your drink before turning around and running into a very tall and muscular man. You pulled back immediately, about to apologize before you froze.

It was Detective Zimmerman. Your heart lept out of your chest.

“Sorry, Detective.” You said playfully.

He smirked, looking you up and down. “Not a problem. I don’t mind when beautiful women like you run into me.”

You blushed as he bent over, leaning into your body to get his drink from the counter and while pulling back, he whispered into your ear,

“I’ll see you later, officer.”

You shuddered as he pulled back and sat down at a table facing the stage. You walked back and looked at yourself one more time in the mirror before hearing the announcer call your name.

Gentlemen, give it up for Officer Bellatrix!

You smirked and walked out on stage, crowd whooping and cheering as you circled the pole, meeting the hungry eyes of a certain detective as you spun around. You bit your lip at him and winked as his eyes darkened and he sat up straighter. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette and lit it up just as the song started playing.

You danced and danced until the floor was covered in money. You finished up your last song before picking up all the tips and putting them in your bra and bottoms, driving the crowd wild. You walked off the stage with an extra sway of your hips before taking the money out of your outfit and putting it in your bag. You opened the curtain from backstage and saw a dark figure already waiting for you, the glow of his cigarette brights against the limited lighting of the club. You smirked.

“You know, impersonating a police officer, especially in such a salacious manner, is a felony, miss. I’d better take you back to the station and give you the punishment that bad girls deserve.” He chuckled darkly as a shiver ran down your spine.

“Are you gonna cuff me, sir?” You asked playfully.

He grabbed your hips and spun both of you around, pinning your back to his front. He bent down, “Not if you behave.”

You smirked as he pushed you to your private room and closed the curtain quickly. He sat back on the couch as you stood in front of him, large hands tracing the outline of your curves. You began slowly rocking your hips back and forth to the muted music coming from outside of the curtain as he began palming himself over his jeans. You decided to give him a little extra surprise, grabbing one of the pillows from the couch and putting it on the chair. You straddled it and began grinding over it. He growled loudly as he saw what you were doing.

“Such a fucking tease. What are you thinking about while you hump that pillow?”

You smirk. “Thinkin’ about a certain detective’s big cock. But that’s nothing new ‘cause I’ve been thinking about it every time I’ve touched myself this week. It just gets me so wet, you know?”

He snarls as he pulls his rock hard length out of his pants, stroking himself quickly.

“Oh yeah? Tell me what it is you like so much about this detective’s cock. I bet its really big, huh?”

“Oh yeah, it’s so big and thick. Never had something like that inside me and my pussy was sore for days afterwards. I could barely walk he fucked me so good.”

He grunted as his hips bucked up into his hand. “Oh shit. Well I’ve been thinking about this girl…she’s younger than me and I feel like a fucking pervert for wanting her but I can’t help it. She’s beautiful, ambitious, brave, and the best fuck I’ve ever had. I mean you should’ve seen her…delicious tits, smooth curves, and a tight pussy that took my cock so well. I’ve been thinking about her all week, even had to jack off in the back room of the station…”

You moaned, grinding on the pillow even faster. “She sounds like filthy fucking slut, Detective Zimmerman.”

He smirked. “The filthiest.”

You bit your lip as you dug your hips harder into the pillow.

“F-Fuck, I’m getting close. Can’t stop thinkin’ about that big cock ripping my cunt open and fucking it raw. It felt so good last time, having that big cock fill me up with cum and leave my thong soaking wet with his big load. Had to fucking wear that for the rest of the night but I liked feeling his cum every time I sat on someone else’s lap.”

He looked you dead in the eyes. “You better fucking cum right now ‘cause I can’t hold out much longer before I fuck your filthy whore cunt.”

Your eyes squeezed shut and you practically screamed out at your intense orgasm. All this dirty talk…shit, it was so hot. You collected some of your release onto your fingers before sauntering over to the seated detective, putting the glistening fingers up to his lips.

“See what you did to me, Zimmerman?” You said playfully.

He immediately sucked your fingers in his mouth and groaned at the taste. You pulled them out and he licked his lips looking up at you with the hungriest eyes.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you over his length, positioning himself and forcing you down on him. You cried out as he forced your hips up and down.

“F-Fuck! You feel so good, how can a little slut like you stay so tight?”

“Only for you, Detective. Your cock makes me feel better than any other. I’m addicted to you and I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

He leaned forward and began nipping and biting at your collarbone as he began thrusting his hips up into you, matching your hips.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about you. You’re quite the woman, Y/N. I feel fucking perverted lusting after someone this much younger than me, but fuck it. You’re amazing.”

You moaned as you bounced faster up and down, his hands gripped tightly on your hips. He begins grunting loudly.

“Y-Y/N, I wanna fuck you from behind. Get on all fours.” He gritted out between clenched teeth.

You got off of him, both moaning at the sudden loss before you got on all fours on the sofa. You stuck your ass up proudly and arched your back, eagerly awaiting his cock to enter you once more. Suddenly, you felt his hand coming down hard on your ass. You jolted forward and moaned as he did it to the other cheek.

“Fucking slut, making me hard at the station. I never get hard at the station and I had to jack off three times this week ‘cause I was thinking about your little cunt.”

You bit you lip as he smacked you a few more times before re entering you and moaning. He began a steady pace with his hips as he bends down to bite and kiss your shoulders. His facial hair tickles and you can’t help but giggle and erupt in goosebumps. He wraps a hand around your throat and pulls you back to meet his chest as he picks up the pace of his hips.

“Fuck, I’m getting close. Gonna cum in your underwear this time to remind you whose cock is the best and whose cock you belong to.”

You moaned. “P-Please, I wanna sit in your cum as I dance on other clients and imagine that its you I’m dancing on.”

He growled in your ear as his hips began studdering, pace becoming erratic and messy.

“Fucking fuck! Come for me beautiful. Squeeze me real good and then I’ll fuck my cum into your underwear.”

You reach down and toy with your clit, crying out and clenching around his length as you reach your climax for the second time. It didn’t take long for him to come either, grunting into your ear as he pulled out and grabbed your underwear, thrusting his hips into them as he came with a string of your name mixed with various profanities. He made sure to get every last drop into the crotch before slapping it up against your folds. You moaned at the warm sensation. You fell forward as he tucked himself back into his jeans, pulling out his wallet, getting a $100 and a business card. He handed you the money, which you took between your teeth and he put the card in your bra.

He lit up another cigarette, taking one last look at you and winking before pushing the curtain open, stepping out into the packed club. Once again, he’d left you absolutely speechless and thoroughly fucked.

You were definitely going to be calling him at the station tomorrow.


End file.
